Germany's wild side
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: England tries once again to defeats America with one of his magic but he fails miserably. Poor Germany fells victim to it instead, turning into a werewolf. Look insight and see what happens next. Germany/England One-shot.


The idea for this story I got from the hetalia kink meme on livejournal and after writing and posted it there I thought I could share it here on fanfic. net as well ^^ so please enjoy this little oneshot of mine~  
Of course none of the characters belongs to me and a special thanks to the anon from livejournal, that gave me this great idea to write about^^

It was a simple experiment that England made. He wanted to once again get back at America, to simply eliminate him. And using his magic for that purpose was the one thing he mostly tried to use as the way to accomplish his goal. It had failed a few times before but just giving in wasn't something he would do so easily. So this night it sure was going to work. Yes tonight he would beat America.

The spell he had found sounded like just the right thing. Well but maybe England should have read the whole text before trying it out, because changing just one word and it was a whole new spell. Yeah your guessing right he in fact did it wrong, but without realizing it. "Huh why did nothing happen? Ah this stupid book!" He growled throwing said book away and get back into his living room where he sat down with a sight.

At the same time something weird was going on with Germany. One second ago he was peacefully lying in his bed and the next he found himself in a dark room that was only lit by the moon. It was full moon today. Germany groaned as he got up and rubbed his aching head. "W-what happened? Where am I?" He whispered to himself as he took a look around the spacious room before his gaze fell through the window that showed the bright moon in all its glory. Somehow it drew him closer and he took a better look at it. BU-BUM! BU-BUM! Germany's heart started to race and beat so loud it booms in his ears. An unbearable pain enveloped his whole body and he sunk on his knees. "Ahrg!" He screamed as suddenly everything went black for a minute. As he opened his eyes once more he smelled something nearby. It was a delicious sent that seemed to drew him closer. Germany passed a mirror and out of instinct looked at it. His eyes widened as he saw what seemed to be him but still looked so unfamiliar. He grew hair at a lot of parts on his body, his teeth grew as well. His eyes had sharpened and it's normal ocean blue color darkened to what looked like the color of the night's sky. All that was still pretty harmless to what Germany noticed next. A fine pair of ears on his head and a long wavy tail attached to his bottom...and the most creepy thing a giant bulge in his slightly torn pants. He was a freaking werewolf with a raging hard on!

Germany tore his eyes away from the picture he saw in the mirror. "Oh Gott I hope this is some kind of nightmare." He mumbled to himself as once again that alluring smell arose and he had the urge to follow it further. It lead him along a hallway towards a door that stood open just a little crack. It was lit and someone seemed to be inside of it. Was that smell coming from that room? Germany gulped as he was not sure if it was a good idea to walk into that room while he was looking like that, but his need drove him to go further. His mind wasn't clear anymore as more and more his animalistic instincts were taking over. Germany opened the door a bit more to peek inside first. It was quite big and decorated nice. He pushed his head a bit more into the room to get a better view and finally he saw someone sitting in an armchair. That person seemed to be asleep so Germany opened the door fully and walked up to that person. He gasped seeing that it was England that slept so defenseless right in front of him. Closing in the distance between then he sniffs in the sent that he now recognizes as the simply England's natural sent. It never even once noticed it before but not in this form it smelled very arousing. It was turning him on even more, making his cock twitch softly and his mouth water with anticipation.

"Wah what am I'm doing here?" Germany asked himself as he took as step back and looked at the other man. There still was a little part of his brain. without his animalistic instincts taking over, that functioned and told him that it was wrong what he was about to do. Though like said it was a very little part so his self-restrains wasn't holding long as soon he was sitting on top of the British nation kissing him sloppily before invading his slightly opened mouth with his tongue. Germany couldn't hold his need back anymore as his hips started to push against England's. "Hm whaf?"The Britain tried to protest with his mouth still filled with Germany's tongue. He pushed against the werewolf's broad and hairy chest and luckily get him to break the kiss for a moment and pushed him off from his lap so he was sitting on the ground. "What are you doing, Kraut! And why do you wear this stupid costume?" England asked frowning as he saw the German nation. "I-I'm really sorry Arthur. B-but I just can't stop myself. You smell so delicious. I don't know what happened but that's no costume. It seems like I really turned into a werewolf. P-please don't push me away Arthur." Germany explained and pleaded with big round puppy eyes while his ears flattened against his head and he looked like a cute dog that was scared that you would kick it every moment. England's eyes widened at the sight in front of him and his whole face flushed red. "W-what you stupid g-git stop joking around. I-I mean y-you can't be serious right?" He tried to say plainly no but he couldn't decline Germany when he looked like that. With a sigh he got up and turned his still bright red head to the side before saying. "A-alright fine." It didn't take Germany another minute before he jumped the British man and knocked both of them down.

England looked up at the German werewolf, who eagerly waved his tail and stared right back at him with joy in his eyes. Only now the Britain noticed the bulge in the other nation's pants. He gulped as the danger of the situation got clear to him but he couldn't back out now. He gave his word and he wouldn't take it back. Leaning back in Germany kissed the other nation passionately invading his mouth once again. His need had grew even more and he didn't want to wait any longer than he already did. With the claws he now had it was an easy thing to open the other man's clothes. He didn't even worry if England would be angry when he ruined his clothes he was far too gone in his lust to care now. Though he would probably apologize later on. England only gasped softly under the wild touch of the German nation. It was really a new side he never saw from the other man. But he somehow liked it. Germany growled softly as he ripped apart his own clothes and finally freed his arousal.

With his long tongue Germany started to lap at every last past of skin he could reach of England. It tasted so good. It was the greatest thing he ever experienced. And England felt like melting as his body started to flush and ache for every little touch the other man gave to him. For him it was like heaven. Germany's tongue then, after leaping at the Britain's nipple for a while, reached it's real destination, England's butt. It was so red and round. So perfect and tempting. Wetting his lips Germany gave the British man a quick look before dipping down and licking at his hole. "A-ah no stop y-you stupid g-git!" England stuttered but he couldn't stop himself from moaning. It sure felt good and when he was honest he didn't want the other to stop. Germany just chuckled and stopped his licks before leaning over the other nation and pushing his arousal against the wet opening. It was easy for him to enter like this and as soon as he was fully sheathed he started to thrust in and out fast. The feeling of his cock being enveloped by this tight heat was so great it made him growl and moan like the wolf he was. England on the receiving side couldn't control his voice anymore and started to scream in pleasure at the rough thrusts from the other nation. The Britain grabbed Germany's shoulders tightly as he rocked together with him with each snap of their hips. It was wild, fast and hot. None of them felt ever something so intense and animalistic as this. Soon the pleasure was getting too much for them to handle and England came first splashing his cum over both his and Germany's upper body. The German werewolf followed only a few seconds later feeling the other man tighten even more around him. "Mhm A-Arthur!" "Ah K-krau-...ah Ludwig!" They moaned in unison as their visions faded to white.

The next day Germany awoke to the early sun beams shining down on his face. He blinked a few times before fully opening his blue eyes and sitting up. "Hm where am I?" The German asked himself as he saw the comfy bed he was lying in and that wasn't his own as well as the room that wasn't one at his home. The door clicked and opened revealing England with a tray filled with tea and food. "Morning. How are you doing?" He asked with a soft smile and put the tray down on the bedside-table. "Guten Morgen. Um I'm doing fine actually, but I can't fully remember what happened last night." Germany replied as he looked confused but returned the smile. "Don't worry. Nothing bad happened. Y-you came here all drunk and then fell asleep on my door step. W-well the gentleman I am I took you in and let you sleep here." The Britain quickly lied as he somehow felt sad that he didn't remember but glad as well because he was really embarrassed about letting himself be swept along by that animalistic desire. Germany was content with that answer and didn't push any further but still he felt like there was something more. Earlier today England had taken another look at the book from yesterday and now understood what happened. The spell seemed had hit the German nation and turned him into a lust-driven beast for this one night. So it probably would never happen again...except England wanted to spend another pleasure-filled night with the werewolf Germany again.


End file.
